Ken Dwight
Principal Ken Dwight (simply known as Ken Dwight) is the main antagonist of the 2016 comedy film, Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life. He was the former principal of Hills Village Middle School, and the archenemy of Rafe Khatchadorian. He was portrayed by Andy Daly of MADtv fame, who also portrayed Mayor Brown. Personality Principal Dwight was shown to be a cruel, greedy, selfish, ruthless, tyrannical, domineering, and manipulative man who likes making his students follow the rules. As the movie went on he was shown as a total hypocritical fascist with a huge ego for making the students follow the rules and goes on about how people should always follow the rules, but yet he never actually follows the rules himself, believing that since he's the principal he does not need to follow the rules. Role in the film He is the uncaring, atrocious, tyrannical, impolite, grumpy, deceptive, and manipulative principal of Hills Village Middle School, who runs the school as if it were a prison. He is aided by his right-hand Vice Principal Ida Stricker, who is in alignment with his bullying tactics. He makes all of his students follow his code of conduct; it is filled with rules that sucks the fun out of the school. A new student named Rafe Khatchadorian (the protagonist of the film) already gets on Dwight's bad side when he draws an insulting picture of Dwight as a blabbering zombie in his notebook during an assembly that gets seen by other students. As stated in the school's code of conduct, any reading material deemed inappropriate would be destroyed, so Dwight destroys Rafe's notebook containing all of Rafe's old drawings by dumping it into a bucket of acid. Upset by this, Rafe decides to get even by breaking the rules of Dwight's code of conduct in retaliation. During the time, Dwight notices that ever since the rule breaking started the test scores started slipping, so he tries to do whatever he can to find the culprit and punish him. Dwight tried to handle all the rule breaking, but after the trophy case was turned into an aquarium it drove him off the deep end. So he decides to expand the rules. Dwight then notices that the students that have low test scores are from the remedial class, so Dwight plans on illegally cutting off the remedial class (led by Rafe's favorite teacher Mr. Teller) from the upcoming test called B.L.A.A.R., as he wants to improve the average test scores to get a free bonus from the school district. To that end, he frames the students of the remedial class for the pranks before suspending them. Mr Teller then accuses Dwight of setting the students up, stating that they may be trouble makers and not straight A' students, but that they are smart enough not to leave evidence inside their lockers, making them hardly the ones responsible for the pranks. With Dwight not wanting his plan to be foiled, he accuses Mr Teller of being involved with the pranks and then fires him. Dwight then heads back to his office to call the students's parents and wishes Mr Teller luck of finding a new job. Unwilling to let Mr. Teller and the remedial class take the fall, Rafe heads over to Dwight's office and confesses that he's the one responsible for the pranks. However, Dwight did not seem to care and he offers a deal with Rafe to uplift his suspension in exchange for his silence, but Rafe refuses and demands Dwight to un-suspend the students and give Mr. Teller his job back or he was "gonna make it rain". Rafe then sets off a false fire alarm to prove his point, but this resulted an angry Dwight to expel Rafe for his actions. Rafe's mom Jules is very upset at her son for getting kicked out of at least 3 schools and not telling her that he had problems with Dwight instead of attempting to break the rules, stating that she would have believed Rafe, but it was too late for Jules to talk to Dwight. Jules's boyfriend Carl/Bear suggests sending him to military school, much to Rafe's dismay. Eventually, Rafe's girlfriend Jeanne Galletta found out that this whole turn of events was to cover up Dwight's actions of cutting off the remedial class from taking B.L.A.A.R. this whole time, having secretly recorded Dwight coercing the local janitor Gus into putting the evidence in the students' lockers to frame them for the pranks. As such,the other suspended students agree to help Rafe expose Dwight, even Gus is willing to tag along as he's had enough of Dwight's behavior. The next day, as the entire school is about to take the B.L.A.A.R., Rafe and his classmates interrupted several procedures to expose Dwight's deceitfulness. Just as Dwight has finally caught Rafe in his tracks, Mr. Teller arrives with the local superintendent Hwang, who received a formal complaint from Mr. Teller about the events. Rafe proceeds to present Hwang with the tape exposing Dwight and Stricker's crimes, resulting both Dwight and Stricker to be fired. As Dwight is forced to pack up his things to leave the school, he demands for a full hearing, to which Hwang assures that he'll have it in court as she plans to have him and Stricker prosecuted for their crimes. Rafe is welcomed back into the school and praised as a hero for exposing Dwight's true colors, and it's possible that Dwight will face a sentence in prison for his crimes. Quotes Gallery Principal-dwight07.jpg|Dwight telling Rafe that on the campus he must follow the rules. Web1 ---middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-MS 13765 rgb.jpg|Dwight witnessing Rafe's first prank of putting sticky notes everywhere in the school, including his office. Middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-ss3.jpg|Dwight looking on as Vice Principal Ida Stricker falls victim to Rafe's second prank of putting plastic balls in the one of the school's closets. middle-school7.jpg|Zombie Dwight in one of Rafe's fantasy sequences. Middle School Dwight004.jpg|Dwight's introductory profile in a teaser trailer for the movie. 3oz8xHmUmHHr08uiwE.gif|Zombie Dwight Dancing. Andy Daly09.jpg|Hills Village Middle School Principal Ken Dwight. 222400h2.jpg|Dwight framing the remedial students for the pranks. 372418_m1473445174.jpg|Dwight being subjected to a false fire alarm caused by Rafe after refusing to uplift the suspension on the remedial students. Trivia *In the reoccurring cartoon-fantasy scenes, Dwight is portrayed as a zombie who constantly dances and yells out "BLAAR!" *In the book that the movie was originally based on, Dwight was very different from his movie counterpart, being a minor character with only a few short appearances, rather than being the main antagonist like in the movie. He didn't show an abusive tyrannical side like in the movie nor was he shown doing anything illegal or even dodgy, acting more or less like a normal school principal. He even sympathized with the Khatchadorians after learning about Leo's passing. Like many characters, Dwight's physical appearance is quite different in the books than it is in the movie, having a balding head and dark hair. He is also depicted by Rafe as "The Lizard King", instead of a zombie. As well as that, later on, he leaves the school and moves far away, while Stricker take his place as principal. *Dwight is similar to Principal Elliot T. Jindraike. They are both self-centered corrupted principals that are both the main antagonists and the enemies to the main protagonists. They also have both broken the law to achieve their goals but end up losing their jobs after being defeated by the main protagonists. Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Business Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Zombies Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Contradictory Category:Con Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fascists Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Orator Category:Archenemy Category:Book Villains